Digging Their Own Grave
by Theresa471
Summary: A dumb mistake is made during a jewelry store shooting/heist. A car key is found in an alley way by one of the shooters dropping it with prints on it. Castle and the 12th precinct work on the case...
1. Chapter 1

Digging their own grave

Chapter One

Andrea Martin just couldn't believe it. Her store was being robbed by two males dressed in black with masks over there faces. She was in the back of the store watching the close circuit cameras when she saw them walk in with the guns facing her father Albert behind the cash register.

Andrea went to push the button on the side of her desk to alert the police department only four blocks away. She was hoping that the 12th precinct will be quick about it with sending patrol cars.

"I told you buster to hand over the cash and anything of value in the store." Eddie says to the man behind the register trying to delay his actions before the police gets here. He knew that his daughter was in the back and no doubt had alerted the police.

He started to open up the register with the other man with his weapon pointing at his back with the register against the wall. "Don't try to pull anything old man." Danny much older in spite the fact he was wearing a black mask. There was a camera under neath with a voice recorder that can tape anything with-in range.

Just when Albert was going to open the register. They heard the sirens coming down the street somewhere. This is when they shot Albert in the back and jumped over to open the register and take what ever money and than ran over the counter again and headed outside to the side alleyway away from the police arriving.

Witnesses told the patrolmen that they just left running into the alleyway. One of the officers sergeant Jackie Kent a female ran into the alley way to see on whether she would be able to spot them right up to another side street. She wasn't able to see a thing accept finding a car key that must of dropped out from one of their pant pockets.

She didn't touch it with using gloves that she keeps on her body during her shift as evidence. She pulled out a clear plastic bag as well and placed the car key inside. She was going to bring it back to the station to see on whether any prints can be lifted from the item. She ran back to the store with meeting up with her partner Lt. Kenny Robert of two years together.

She heard the ambulance arriving outside before finding him inside talking to the daughter Andrea Martin. She was crying after hearing that her father is dead from the two shots to his back to kill him.

Moments later ...

Sergeant Esposito and his partner Detective Kevin Ryan arrived as well having been told over the radio that the owner of a jewelry store was shot and killed by two in black. Both patrolmen were able to talk with them to give them the details of what had happened and including a possible piece of evidence that might be important to the case.

"Sergeant this is what I found in the alleyway. I will or you can bring it back to the station to see on whether the finger printing department can pick up prints." Jackie said to him with taking a look at the car key in his glove hand.

"We will take it back sergeant. There is even an inscription on the back with a name. I will see what my sources on the street can come up with." Espo replied with Ryan inside talking to the other workers with trying to give a clear account of what had happened to Albert.

Meanwhile there was nothing more for Jackie and Lt. Robert to do accept keep the crowd back behind the yellow tape. They saw the coroner's van pull up with Doctor Syndey Perlmutter and his technician Melanie once again working the morning shift. It's been a busy morning so far with one other call in Manhattan.

Perlmutter had gotten the call from Doctor Lanie Parrish in charge of the department the past year and a half. He had just finished his shift at the hospital three hours ago. He wasn't in a good mood after being in surgery repairing a man's arm and leg after being shot from a neighbor having revenge against him. It was a long story as to why the neighbor decided to shoot him.


	2. Chapter 2

Digging their own grave

Chapter Two

Richard Castle was getting out of a meeting with Gina for Black Pawn Publishing and Green Leaf publishing now partners with them the past few months.

He was asked by both publishing companies to go on a short book tour to introduce some of Green Leaf publishing books as a spokesman. He would be getting paid a great deal of money for doing this. In spite the fact that Kate Beckett was pissed off at the idea with Castle will not be able around too much from his family.

He had turned on the scanner in his Mercedes after working his way out of the under ground parking lot. When he heard the call about the shooting at the Martin's Jewelry store five blocks away. He had found this interesting to give him a chance to check it out, even though he has another event in the morning in the Bronx.

When he had arrived. He saw Doctor Syndey Perlmutter placed a body inside the van with Melanie helping out before heading out back to the medical bay. Otherwise with the crowd breaking away. It would give him a chance to speak with Esposito talking to two patrolmen on the scene.

Castle says to Espo walking away from the officers. "Esposito how bad this time?" He asked with the question.

Esposito was shaking his head feeling disgusted. "Bad enough with another citizen shot by two possible criminals trying to steal and shooting the owner. His daughter is left alive from the family having to be part owner. They had to take her to the hospital from shock of her father being killed.." He responded with telling him further that there were cameras on at the time along with a voice recorder.

"Where are the cameras and voice recorder at this time?" He asked with the importance of the case trying to figure out who the shooters were as with the piece of evidence that was found by Sergeant Jackie Kent.

"Taken to the precinct for where they will be looked at by Ryan and other officers on this shift and the next two shifts. Would you be willing to help out for a few hours checking the camera and listening in on the voice recorder?"

"Only for an hour or so. I have a speech to be given in the morning in the Bronx. Let me go now to take a look and see what I can do with looking at the camera." Castle walked away to head out to his Mercedes while calling Beckett at the precinct. She is going to be leaving soon to head home to the loft to be with the three kids active with Andrea the nanny, Alexis and the house keeper keeping an eye out with Alexis having her daughter Sandra age almost a year playing with Reece, Lily and Jake.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Danny and Eddie walked into the apartment complex to meet up with the rest of the group. All put together by lawyer George Lattiman ex robber himself ten years prior with scaling buildings stealing from certain rich associates.

He had gotten out of prison four years ago before getting caught by a stupid mistake. George had heard on the scanner inside the lavish apartment with them shooting the owner. He saw both men walk in with a couple of hundred dollars taken from the register. He wasn't happy about it when there was supposed to be more inside the register. But they didn't have the chance with someone calling the police from the back of the store.

He had an idea who it might of been. But he doesn't have the time to worry about it with his group working three more places during the next three days.

He took the money from Danny and Eddie before leaving into the kitchen to make themselves something to eat and drink. They knew that George was pissed off at them for messing up with shooting the owner.


	3. Chapter 3

Digging there own grave

Chapter Three

Eddie went to check his pockets in his black pants for his car keys. Looking at the set of keys, there was one missing from the set. He had no idea where it had gone to. Unless it had fallen off and fell out of his pants at some point during the robbery.

Donny had asked on what he was looking so frantic walking outside of the apartment building. "What's wrong?" He asked with asking the question walking down the three steps to street level.

"I can't seem to find my car key even though it's for the trunk. But I can still open it inside the car. I might of dropped it while we were running in the alley way. I think it would be a good idea to check the alley later while it's dark." Eddie replied with heading down the street for his vehicle, while Donny has his and will meet him later at the alley way depending on whether there are any police checking the area for further evidence.

Meanwhile at the precinct. Kate Beckett after talking with Richard Castle in her office about the case before going home. Castle and Ryan staying past five o' clock for an hour. The both of them were checking the video from the shooting, while Castle was listening to the video.

"Ryan listen to this on the video. I wrote the names down from the voice recorder at the time of the shooting." Castle hands him the ear piece to start back at the time of hearing the two names.

After a moment or two...

Detective Kevin Ryan finished listening and telling Castle the names he heard. We will need to get the night watch to check into the names on the street Castle before this case gets any worst." Ryan said with seeing the same names listed on Castle's pad.

"I agree Ryan. But in the mean time when I get home, I will talk to a few of my sources and find out the same on whether they are known across the tri-state region. I have already spoken to my wife about what I plan on doing in between my tour." Castle gets up from his chair in the computer room. Ever since Tory left the precinct. The top brass mainly Inspector Victoria Gates decided to save on funds with using their own people.

"Good night Castle. I hope you will let Beckett know about the names mention on the voice recorder?" Ryan says with placing on his jacket before leaving to speak with Captain Jose Anderson in his alcove office with the report.

"I will Kevin. Now go on home to Jenny for god sake! She is wondering what is going on with the case?" Castle said with a sour tour in his voice with being tired from talking too much today with the tour.

"Thanks! I plan to Castle. Good night." He replied with walking out of the computer room to pick up his jacket, hat and gloves with the change in temperature.


	4. Chapter 4

Digging their own grave

Chapter Four

Eddie and Donny arrived back to his apartment complex with Donny parking around the corner. Eddie had enough food in his kitchen to feed five men after shopping a few days after the last job they had done at the race track.

It was cold as both men ran up stairs the flight of stairs instead of taking the elevator to the second floor. Since they have been working for their boss the past few months. Eddie has been able to pay his rent and other bills with the bonus money he's been getting with the robbery jobs they have been doing.

So far they have been lucky not to get caught. However this time after seeing that one of his car keys was missing. They would be waiting until it gets completely dark to head back to the alley way.

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct finger printing department

Sergeant Joel Wilson working on the car key found in the alley way was able to get a report from the F.B.I. database. They had a name on the car key and address of the possible shooter. His name on the car key is Edward Cook living in Manhattan. Captain Jose Anderson was advised of the print lifted to be Edward Cook. He spoke with Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez to head out as an assignment to see on whether or not Edward Cook still lived at the address provided.

"Sir, if he is there, do you want us to arrest him?" Lt. Jose Alverez asked with the question to make sure it's the captain's order. They had to be careful with one man already dead with being shot.

"No...Just keep an eye out the both of you. We need to gather further information on who is behind the entire operation. No doubt with the lost car key they might head back to the alley way or even inside the jewelry store to look for it." Captain Anderson ordered.

"While heading on over to the apartment complex, we will head back to the alley way and see on whether they might of been around to search for the car key." Sergeant Anderson says with putting away his note pad into his jacket to head towards the back to gather up his jacket and hat. As well as Lt. Alverez wearing his black suede jacket brought by his wife Cynthia.

"Are you ready William?" Lt. Alverez his partner asked with zipping up his suede jacket.

"Ready." He said with walking ahead of him to head for the elevator.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eddie and Donny having left the apartment complex to head for the alley way to check for the car key. It had gotten colder the past few hours. Donny was complaining about the cold since he has never been able to tolerate it coming from California. He was able to move here some twenty years prior.

Eddie was driving since Donny had left his vehicle back at the complex. Hopefully they will be lucky this time with finding the car key.


	5. Chapter 5

Digging their own grave

Chapter Five

Meanwhile at Manhattan Medical Center. Patient Donny Ascott brought to the hospital with injuries to the anus and other parts of the body. After being treated with an police escort to ICU. The two uniform officers on the scene were ordered to stand guard until their reliefs take over. They will be there until the case is resolved for the most part.

Doctor Hans Gruber had him as a patient this evening after just arriving on the over night shift. Both of the police officers were greeted by the doctor to head on inside his ICU room. Dr. Gruber was holding onto his chart with reading the details on why he was here in the first place. He needed to check the bandage on his back side and using his blue gloves to check inside.

And from the feel of things, his stitches were holding into place. While his patient was still out from the heavy medication they had given to him in the operating room. Picking his chart, he was able to write a few notes in regard to his patient. After checking the above monitor, Dr. Gruber didn't really need to be here any further until later. While having the night shift nurses to keep an eye on the patient.

Walking out of the ICU room and smiling to the two officers looking like they were ready to fall asleep on their feet. However their reliefs will be there in a few moments with coffee to give to the both of them...

Eddie and Donny had checked the entire alley way without no police men in the area. "I just can't seem to believe this about the car key. There is a good chance that the police might of found it." Eddie says to Donny checking behind the last garbage pale. "Anything Donny?" He asked feeling nervous in his stomach with a lump in his throat developing.

"Nothing at all Eddie. Maybe we should check the store unless it's close right now?" He suggested with Eddie shaking his head with probably driving on over and checking the place out.

Twenty minutes later...

Parking in the front with just the yellow tape from the police hanging down on the ground from the wind and cold. The place was still open with the night shift working until 1 a.m. before closing the doors.

Walking inside the jewelry store faking to see they could look for a wedding ring with getting married in two months. The young man came over asking the two on how he was able to help them. Meanwhile Donny move around the store looking for the car key.

"How can I help sir?" The young man name Sully asked to help out with the customer.

"I am basically looking for a particular wedding ring for my future bride in two months. She is a size seven wide if possible." He says to Sully moving over to a small counter over near the register.

After showing him several rings not to his liking. He tells the employee that he needs to come back again when he's not as tired. While his friend Donny walked behind him to leave the store.

"I am sorry, I wasn't able to help you. Another time will be really helpful with getting a proper night's rest. Thanks for coming into the store this evening." Sully exclaimed with heading back towards the back to help another customer.


	6. Chapter 6

Digging their own grave

Chapter Sixth

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Alverez were waiting for the two outside of the store. They were waiting for them away from the alleyway to see where they would be going next. The address was listed from the finger printing records.

They would follow them to where ever they would be going. Afterwards they would call into Captain Anderson and let him know the situation with the suspect. "We need to hurry before we lose them Sergeant." Lt. Alverez said with Anderson moving out from the parking spot to catch up to them even though they would need to be careful not to get caught.

"Jesus Jose, I know how to drive for god sake. We will be able to catch up quickly with the red light up ahead." As Anderson takes in a deep breath into his straining lungs. I still can't believe Captain Beckett told us not to arrest the two involved with the robbery." William exclaimed with moving along now with the green light.

Meanwhile at the hospital Donny was being checked by the night nurses once again with the pain starting to be strong. He had woke from his surgery a few hours earlier. And now was feeling it in his anus with the stitches. There were orders from the doctor that the nurses are to make sure he's given his pain medication.

Nurse Barbara Newton one of two assigned to this ICU patient. She has been working the unit for the past ten years for this particular hospital. Before that she had transferred in from Albany State medical center spending two years there. Reading the orders from the doctor, she than went to the nurses station to get his pain medication inside the special container after placing in the password by every nurse or doctor on the floor.

After sending a few moments with the syringe and pain medication bottle. She signed off on the computer terminal making sure everything was correct with the next time Donny needs the medication for pain. She headed than towards his ICU room with items in his hands instead of inside her pockets. When she walked in, Donny was awake getting ready to push the button on the controls to call someone.

"I have you're pain medication Donny. You're going to be feeling better in a few moments. Afterwards your be able to head back to sleep pain free for at least six hours or so." Barbara said with a slight smile while giving him the shot after filling the syringe with the medication and giving it to him in his right arm and placing a small bandage on the slight blood seeping from the shot.

"Thanks, I will try to sleep now. By the way are the police still outside my room?" He had to asked to make himself feel secured in his hospital room.

"They are still watching this room. They are sitting down relaxing while keeping an eye on everyone that enters this unit. Now if you will excuse me I have other patients to check on as well." She replies with placing the chart back into the door slot.


	7. Chapter 7

Digging their own grave

Chapter Seven

Anderson and Alverez followed the two to an apartment complex. No doubt his place of residents. Anderson parked the car on the side of the apartment complex. "We can check inside with the mail boxes his name and what floor he lives on and than we can reort back to Captain Anderson." William says with turning off the engine of the vehicle.

Walking slowly towards the front door that was opened for any one that can walk inside without being stopped by anyone and including the manager of the complex. There was no one around at the time for them to walk inside and see the mail boxes against the wall.

Lt. Alverez was able to check for Eddie's name to see that he lives in apartment 225 on the second floor. "Lets go sergeant. We can take the stairs instead of the elevator." He said with starting to walk the stairs with his partner following behind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kate Beckett was sitting at the kitchen counter with her husband Castle after checking on Lily and Jake in the nursery. Even though they were getting big. Pretty soon Castle and his wife will have to change it over for beds for them to sleep in. Castle was mostly thinking about bunk beds with putting Lily on the bottom and Jake on the top.

"What's wrong Kate?" As he was able to sense her mood today.

"It's the new case in regard to the loan shark Tony Gallo. I checked the Internet for where he lives. And it shows that his entire house is surrounded by electric fences making it hard to get onto the grounds. Plus there are security cameras as well to keep watch as well."

"That may be true Kate. However there are always flaw somewhere with the plan. I will talk with you're detectives in the morning about how to get inside the estate without getting caught." Castle said to have his wife thinking about his idea.

"Just be very careful for when it comes to dealing with the loan shark. Is all I am saying Rick." She replies with moving over to give him a quick kiss before going into the bedroom to change for the evening and hopefully she will be able to sleep.

However moments later...

Richard Castle came into the bedroom to change into the bathroom. He was feeling some what horny to see on whether his wife was ready for sex this evening. In spite the fact the both of them were extremely busy with real life. Especially with Lilly and Jake growing like weeds.

Locking the bedroom door after coming out of the bathroom cleaning up for the evening. He lowered the lights further to get under the blankets and placing his hand over her belly. She was sound asleep when he felt her stirring.

She started to move into his body with climbing on top to begin tonight's festivities...


	8. Chapter 8

Digging their own grave

Chapter Eight

The next few days the 12th precinct and Richard Castle were trying to figure out on how to get inside the grounds of the loan shark Tony Gallo. Sergeant Esposito being ex military had an idea to run across with Captain Beckett once she gets back from a meeting with the police commissioner James Nevins recently taken over.

Inside the Commissioner's office...

"Listen Captain, we need results. The public is getting antsy with the recent crime spree." He says sipping his black coffee with his doctors trying to tell him to cut back on the caffeine. "And besides you have a high profile case going on with the loan shark Tony Gallo. I wish your officers all the best with trying to arrest him.

"Thank James, we will be needing it the next few days. Is there anything else sir?" She asked with wanting to get back to her precinct and try to figure out a plan.

"Not at the moment Kate. Just be sure to keep me updated on the Gallo case. We don't need another one of his men being tortured by him and his bouncers." He said with a lump in his throat from even thinking about another man getting hurt in the process.

She gets up from her chair sitting in the front of his desk in his very busy office. Currently he had two secretaries and including his Lt's needing his attention about another matter involving a shooting with a young officer just starting out on the force. "Take care sir and please watch with the caffeine. I was told by my doctor as well to cut back as well. Good day." She leaves his office to head out into the colder temperatures.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct

Sergeant Esposito was going over the plan with Castle at his computer terminal. "First of all Castle, we will need to check the wind velocity to see on whether it would be possible with the plan to jump out of you're small single plane and jumping out with the parachute. It's going to be close with getting onto the grounds since Gallo has a big area with the fence going all around."

"I saw the floor plans on the internet. It's going to close any rate with jumping onto the grounds without the cameras seeing us." Espo responds with seeing the face of his partner Kevin Ryan never having jumped out of a plane. His face was turning ashen with seeing Ryan drinking some water to help with his nervous stomach.

"When do you want the pilot Jake that works for me to get everything ready for the flight?" Castle asked even though he would have to speak with the pilot never the less.

"As soon as possible! However we will have to let Captain Beckett know about the plan. She will no doubt think it's a dangerous plan involving the three of us." He replies with looking over at his partner shaking his head at the idea.

It was at this particular moment when Kate Beckett walked out of the elevator to look for Esposito and her husband. Since he had text a message telling her that he was here at the precinct talking to sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan on the Tony Gallo case.


	9. Chapter 9

Digging their own grave

Chapter Nine

Captain Kate Beckett wasn't all too pleased with the idea of jumping out of a small plane to land inside the estate of Tony Gallo. But since it was going to be Castle, Ryan and Esposito, she didn't feel all that bad with the ex marine will be watching out for Castle.

"Do me a favor when you're inside to keep me informed. I will have the S.W.A.T. waiting a mile away from the grounds to help bring in the loan shark and you're selves back to the precinct to write out a report." She says with walking with them to the elevator.

She will be calling the commander of the S.W.A.T. unit to let him know the situation about arresting Tony Gallo and anyone else that might be on the grounds at the time of the jump. Moments later she is connected with Captain Donald Galloway.

Meanwhile forty five minutes later...

Pilot Jake Kempter was waiting for the three to arrive with Castle in his Mercedes, while Esposito and Ryan were together moments later having followed Castle to the heliport for where the small twin engine was running with the pilot checking out the parachutes and other equipment for the jump.

Castle after parking his Mercedes in the small lot. He walks up to his pilot standing near the plane for them. "Is everything all set Jake?" He asked with a anxious stomach. Since he had only jumped out of a small plane twice over the years with the research he was doing for Derrick Storm.

"All set sir. Wind velocity for that area is five percent chance of having an issue with the jump." Jake says to the three listening to him with the information.

"Excellent news. Gentlemen shall we get ourselves ready for the flight. Just be sure the parachute and the pulley is working properly." Castle responds with putting on his that was given to him by the pilot.

"Mr. Castle, you're all set to go. What about the weapons your going to be using?" Jake looked to see Castle taking out two small hand guns from his coat pocket to check the barrels inside for the ammo. "Good sir! At least you and your friends will be going in with enough fire power to arrest the loan shark.

Espo helped Ryan with his chute. Since he had no idea how to work it since he's never been in the service. "Were already Castle with our chutes. "

"All right gentlemen lets get started. I have flight clearance to leave the airport and head on over to Gallo's estate." Jake ordered with sitting in the front with Castle since he will be jumping first and then the other two afterwards.

Moments later with everyone on board. The plane took off from the heliport. Ryan had butterflies in his stomach with thinking about the jump with his friends. Even his wife Jenny had thought he was crazy with making the jump. Esposito could of gotten another officer to go along for the flight.


	10. Chapter 10

Digging there own grave

Chapter Ten

Twenty minutes into the flight. Jake tells the three they would be reaching the estate. "I will be dropping all of you at the far end of the house. This way no one won't be able to see a thing until you reach the ground." Jake said with turning the small twin engine and having the front and back doors open for the jump.

"I will jump in exactly one minute. Follow me afterwards gentlemen." Castle replied with taking a deep breath into his lungs. While Esposito took a look over at his partner Kevin breathing hard to be ready.

"Were here Castle. Jump!" He ordered with Castle jumping out with his parachute opening two hundred feet from the estate ground. He didn't see anyone around accept for one fence camera facing the opposite.

Castle was thinking that this is by a chance lucky right now. He lands hard onto his back and without injuring himself. He looks up to see both Espo and Ryan coming down as well with their chutes opening. Ryan landed first with dropping onto his legs without falling for his first time. Esposito landed on his ass to break his fall. Even though he's going to be a little sore when he gets home.

"We need to move quickly before dark is upon us quickly." Sergeant Esposito said with Castle taking out one of his hand guns after hiding the chute so that any camera would be able to see the three.

The three of them started to move quickly towards the house. It's going to be another ten minutes before they do reach the outskirts of the house. They had to stop a moment or two to catch their breaths to rest. Ryan was doing ok in spite the fact he was scared as hell.

"Are you all right Ryan?" His partner said with getting up after gathering his wits and checking his weapon to use.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the estate

Tony was coming down the stairs after working in his small office just off his bed room. He was now hungry and thirty with heading into the kitchen on the first floor. His protection were elsewhere currently checking the grounds to make sure all was well.

Gallo walked into the kitchen with the employees having gone home for the evening. He went to check the frig to see what was available inside. He found an assorted cold cut meats, chicken salad and drinks ranging from orange juice to diet soda.

He choose diet soda with the chicken salad and rye bread with Mayo and butter. Just when he turned to place the items onto the table.

He saw three males pointing weapons at him telling the loan shark to not move. "Your protection have been knocked out or have been shot with a silencer. Tony Gallo, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of one of you're employees. You are lucky that Donny is talking to the State attorney for all of the crimes you have caused. " Sergeant Esposito says to the loan shark looking not happy at all. "Castle get on the walkie talkie and let S.W.A.T. know we have the loan shark in custody."

"I will call the captain now. However we will need to shut down the power to the fences. " Castle relied with Ryan moving to look for the main control room that is on the first floor. After Esposito was able to get the information out of Gallo..


	11. Chapter 11

"Author Notes" This is the final chapter for the story

Digging there own grave

Chapter Eleven

Ryan was able to turn off the electricity going to all of the fences in order to have the S.W.A.T officers and two of the trucks to arrest those inside the compound. Both of the bouncers will be needing medical help after being knocked out by Esposito, Ryan and Castle.

Tony Gallo steaming. He was given his rights after Sergeant Esposito handed him over to the captain to place him inside the first black truck to be taken to the 12th precinct for processing and calling his lawyer Edwards Pierce working in Manhattan.

Meanwhile Richard Castle had called Captain Kate Beckett to let her know that everyone is fine. He had asked her to call Jenny and Sung Lee to informed them that Esposito and Ryan are just fine. They were able to get through with the jump perfect without any type of injuries.

After Beckett had called the two ladies from her office with staying late. She informed the police commissioner that the case is now closed with the arrest of Tony Gallo.

"Captain Beckett just to let you know. The state attorney was quite pleased with Donny for all of the information he had given to him. I have a feeling the loan shark Tony Gallo is going to be going to jail for a long time. Unless someone inside the prison system tries to take him out at some point once his sentence is given in court." The police commissioner said over the phone with a upbeat demeanor.

FINALE

Two months later loan shark Tony Gallo was sentence to twenty five years to life. Not only it was Donny but a few other of his employees had gone against him with giving further information on some of the killings he was involved with trying to collect from his clients not paying back their loans.

Two weeks after he was placed in a New York prison system. Two of the guards with orders from the outside wound up hanging him in his single cell.

There was no evidence to show that any one of the guards wasn't behind the hanging. However the two guards watching Gallo were transferred to another prison out of state.

As for the trio involved with arresting Gallo. All three including Richard Castle were given a special medal award given by the Governor. And for which was broadcast throughout all of the network channels. Captain Kate Beckett was very proud of her husband, as with Jenny and Sung Lee for Javier Esposito.

THE END


End file.
